Sweet Ride
"Sweet Ride" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of season one. HTF's Episode Description That Nutty just can't resist a sweet treat! Luckily Cuddles is smooth on the skateboard and out-maneuvers Nutty at every turn. His last trick is a head-roller!!! Plot After purchasing an ice cream cone from Cro-Marmot, Cuddles rides away on his skateboard. Coming out of the woods on his scooter, Nutty catches a glimpse of Cuddles' sugary treat, and chases him. Cuddles soon realizes he's not alone, and he panics as he sees Nutty is chasing him. During the chase, the two come upon a chopped down tree in the middle of the road with a plank acting as a ramp against it. Cuddles rides on the ramp, narrowly misses hitting a beehive, and lands perfectly, Nutty's scooter rides up alongside Cuddles, but Nutty isn't on it. Cuddles looks back to see that Nutty didn't quite clear the beehive. Nutty's head is stuck in the hive, and he starts flailing and screaming as a loud buzzing sound is heard. Eventually Nutty goes limp, and part of the beehive detaches to reveal that Nutty has sting marks all over his face. Blood pours out of his mouth, and one of his eyes pops out of its socket, followed by a swarm of bees that get inside his body. Cuddles breathes a sigh of relief and focuses once more on his ice cream. He looks up, however, to see that he's about to hit a curb. He flies off his skateboard, and his body is sliced into three sections as he hits a small set of stairs. The top of his head continues to slide forwards as his teeth scrape against the pavement. Before the episode ends, Cuddles' ice cream cone falls and impales one of his eyes. Moral "Don't jaywalk!" Deaths #Nutty gets his head stuck in a beehive and is stung to death both internally and externally. #Cuddles is cut to pieces as he is sliced on a set of concrete stairs. Goofs #Nutty's googly eye changes places a few times. #The location of the various pieces of candy on Nutty's body constantly change throughout the episode. #The arm Cuddles uses to hold his ice cream becomes dislocated numerous times in this episode. The detachments are later fixed in the Classics Remastered version. # Cuddles' brain can be seen on his second piece of his sliced body, even though his head is still intact. #Cuddles' tuft of hair disappears after Cuddles get sliced apart. #Just before part of the beehive falls off, there is a hole (the entrance for the bees), yet no part of Nutty's skin or nose can be seen through it. # In one frame, just before Cuddles lets out a sigh of relief near the end of the episode, a blood splatter can be seen layered over Cuddles. Trivia *The term "sweet ride" is commonly used to describe a fancy vehicle. * Nutty is also seen riding a scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, only in that episode it was a red motor-scooter. *On the Second Serving DVD, this episode has a season 2 opening, unlike the other season 1 episodes. *A HTF flash game named Sweet Ride Skate is based on this episode. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is the first episode to reveal nostrils on a character who has a heart-shaped nose. *The way Nutty appears from the trees looks a lot like Slenderman. Though it is coincidence since the episode has been around longer than Slenderman. *This is the first episode which we see that Cuddles is a skater. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females